


Nashville

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Series: No Place Like You [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, jensen ackles x singer!reader, jensen x singer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Jensen x Reader, Y/F/N (Your friend’s name), Jared, Kim, BriannaSeries summary: Your best friend finally convinces you to put on your big girl panties and go to a Supernatural convention while you are in Atlanta. Never in your wildest dreams would you have thought you would catch Jensen’s eye. Little does he know, you have your own spotlight. (I’m terrible at summaries)Word Count: 1155-ishWarnings: A midge of language, slight mentions of anxiety related to waiting for someone to reply.A/N: Remeber, THIS IS FICTION. There is in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes of this series, Jensen is single. Also, I did my best to edit this, but apologies if I missed any stray grammar/spelling/autocorrect fails.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles /Reader, Jensen Ackles x reader, Jensen Ackles/You, jensen /reader, jensen x reader
Series: No Place Like You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nashville

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen x Reader, Y/F/N (Your friend’s name), Jared, Kim, Brianna
> 
> Series summary: Your best friend finally convinces you to put on your big girl panties and go to a Supernatural convention while you are in Atlanta. Never in your wildest dreams would you have thought you would catch Jensen’s eye. Little does he know, you have your own spotlight. (I’m terrible at summaries)
> 
> Word Count: 1155-ish
> 
> Warnings: A midge of language, slight mentions of anxiety related to waiting for someone to reply.
> 
> A/N: Remeber, THIS IS FICTION. There is in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes of this series, Jensen is single. Also, I did my best to edit this, but apologies if I missed any stray grammar/spelling/autocorrect fails.

Y/N’s POV

A couple weeks have come and gone since our weekend in Atlanta, and just when I think Y/F/N is going to stop teasing me about Jensen, she starts right back up again. “So our Nashville show is in a couple weeks.” She says, wiggling her eyebrows as if to suggest some underlying meaning behind a show I’ve known about for months.

“Yes, and?” I can’t help the little bit of bite behind my questioning. I’ve learned from many years of friendship with this chick that she’s always got something up her sleeve.

“Do you know what else is in Nashville that weekend?”

I rack my brain, but nothing comes to mind. Was I supposed to know the answer to that question? “I don’t know, probably dozens more shows like ours. I mean it’s Nashville, for crying out loud.”

She laughs before getting that signature Y/F/N smirk that let’s me know that whatever it is she’s talking about will probably be really fun for her, and make me regret asking.

Jensen’s POV

I think I’ve stared at my phone more in the last couple weeks than I have in years. Ever since Y/N liked and replied to my comment, I have been trying to find the right balance between commenting on everything like a creep, and not commenting on anything. So yet again, here I am studying her post, debating on whether to comment or not, and if I do comment, what do I say?

I exit the post screen and my eyes land on a new post on their music page. I can’t help my excitement. I have to tell Jared. You’d think finding a giant, long haired man would be easy, but of course he has to be difficult to find when I am about to combust. Finally he is in view. Oh great Kim and Brianna are there too. Alright, play it cool man.

Right as I walk up, Jared knows somethings up, “Dude, what?”

Be cool. “Nashville.” I say with raised eyebrows.

“Okay. What about Nashville?”

I fish my phone out of my pocket, and open the post again. “Y/N’s in Nashville the same weekend we have a con there.”

“You gonna go to the show?” Kim asks.

I shifted on my feet, “I really want to, I mean…”

Jared gets the grin that let you know he thinks he’s about to be funny. “ You should totally go. Who knows, Maybe this time you’ll meet her.”

“Dude seriously.”

Kim takes a step towards me, “Okay, you are definitely going.”

“Oh heck yeah.” Briana agrees. “Hey dude, ask her to coffee or something!”

Immediately the nervousness kicks in, “I don’t know. I mean, we don’t really talk. Wouldn’t that be weird, just like, hey we don’t know each other, but wanna plan to get coffee like three weeks in advance. and besides, I don’t have her number so…”

Jared crosses his arms, and shoots me that look, “Stop making excuses dude. And don’t even pull that number crap, you now good and well you can private message her on any of those social media accounts.”

I contemplate my options, but it’s no doubt I’d never make out of this room if I don’t man up and send the message. “Fine.”

Making my way over to the small couch in the room, I pull my phone out and pull up Y/N’s profile. My finger hovers over the message button. Who knew one little button could be so intimidating.

The message window pops open, and I try desperately to figure out how to do this without it coming off weird or awkward. I type away, constantly changing up how I want to ask, thumbs shaking as I do. Finally, I finish typing, and turn to Jared “Does this sound okay?”

He reads the message, approves it, and then asks for the girls’ opinions, and they agree. Now all I have to do is hit send. Just one little click. Just hit the button. Send.

Y/N’s POV

Ding.

“Y/N, I think you just got a message.” Y/F/N hollers from the other side of the hotel room.

“Who’s it from?” Y/F/N picks my phone up, only to scream and throw it at me. “What? What? Calm down!” I pick my phone up from the floor and flip it over. Jensenackles sent you a message.

“Well don’t just stare at it. Open it!” She prods, looking over my shoulder so she could see the screen.

My fingers do a little dance as I hesitantly swipe the screen to open up the message. What my eyes land upon was something I never could have dreamed. The message reads: ‘Hey Y/N, I don’t want this to come off weird, but I just saw an ad for your show in Nashville, and we have a con there that weekend as well. I was wondering if you might like to maybe get some coffee of something?’

This can’t be happening, right? I mean this has to be some sort of joke. This doesn’t just happen!

Y/F/N is over here freaking out, and I’m just staring at the phone like a moron. “Y/N! EARTH TO Y/N! Answer the message dammit!” She yells, snapping me out of my trance.

Jensen’s POV

My heart feels like it’s about to burst through my chest at any moment. It’s been racing since the moment I hit send. I can see that she’s opened the message, and it’s killing me. “Oh god this was a mistake. She thinks I some kind of weirdo.”

“Dude, calm down, it takes a minute to answer.” Brianna tries to reassure me. “Besides she might have just gotten interrupted as she opened it. Don’t panic.”

Three little dots appear on the screen. She’s typing back. Oh god this is taking forever. What could possibly take this long to type. ‘Hey Jensen, I’d love to. You guys have way more to do at con than we do for our show, so just let me know when the best time would be for you :)’

I can’t believe my eyes. She just said she’d love to meet. What? I send her back a message that simply reads: Sounds like a plan 😊

Everyone must have seen the dopey smile on my face, because I now surrounded by applause and teasing.

Y/N’s POV

This can’t be real. I throw my phone across the room, and Y/F/N glares at me. “What was that for?”

I stare at her with wide eyes, “I JUST MADE PLANS TO MEET JENSEN FREAKING ACKLES FOR COFFEE!”

She only laughs, “Must his middle name always be ‘freaking’ with you?”


End file.
